St Patrick Day's Troubles
by MysticGirl1993
Summary: This is basically about Alvin and Brittany are in charge for a week while Ms Miller and Dave go on business trip together Simon and Jeanette are still grounded from getting caught But wait and find out what they do in the story


Alvin and The chipmunks Chipettes

St Patrick's Day

It was March 17 the chipmunks were asleep Brittany was waking up when she looked at the date she stretched "it's St. Patrick's Day she took a warm shower and started to put together a perfect St. Patrick's Day outfit, she picked a green skirt with pink. While she was dressing up Alvin was just getting up he yawned and stretched took a shower and gotten dressed in green and red

"ALVINNNNN" was heard downstairs and Alvin ran downstairs "yes dave?"

Dave looked at Alvin "you're in charge this week I want no funny business Ms. Miller and I will be gone for a week you and Brittany are in charge, Understand?"  
Alvin looked at dave "yes dave I promise no funny business , Brittany was getting the same lecture "I promise Ms. miller no funny business " Simon came downstairs "Alvin is in charge it will be nothing but chaos "Dave looked at Simon" He's the oldest I trust him and he has grown up Simon so respect him .

Alvin, made a fist and cracked his knuckles

"This is going to be fun "Simon scoffed

"Just great "he went upstairs.  
Jeanette looked at Ms. Miller "Brittany is in charge she isn't responsible enough "Ms. miller looked at Jeanette.

"Jeanette mind your sister she is the oldest and I trust her she is in charge "  
Ms. Miller and Dave left the to the airport "see you guys in a week " Dave spoke "remember Simon and Jeanette are still grounded Alvin , Brittany we are trusting you two , Alvin and Brittany nodded "yes Dave they drove off .

Alvin looked at his brothers "so now I'm in control but first he glared at Simon "run" Simon ran down the street HELPPPPP!" Alvin ran after him "SIMONNNNNN". Theodore sighed and sat by ellie "happy St Patrick's day Ellie "he smiled and hugged her  
Alvin was still chasing Simon "YOUR SO DEAD "he finally cornered him" so now you going to listen to me or will I have to knock some sensed into you "he made a fist, Simon was in the corner "you are irresponsible just because your 5 mins older, he gulped. Alvin" Simon let's not forget I know what you and Jeanette did when she was studying for her exam and you wouldn't leave her alone "Simon looked 'you wouldn't dare "  
Alvin chuckled evilly "yes I would try me, if you don't listen to me I'm telling Dave and Brittany will tell Ms. Miller deal?" Simon sighed

"Alright deal" Alvin walked away back to the girls and grabbed Brittany and kissed her "happy st Patrick's day babe "Brittany giggled and smiled "same to you Alvy"

Simon hugged Jeanette and kissed her "happy st Patrick's day Jean" Jeanette smiled and hugged and kissed Simon back.

Theodore and Eleanor went to the ice cream shop" we will meet you guys at the park in an hour "they walked away holding hands, Simon spoke "I'm going to the library with Jeanette for the leprechaun exhibit see you guys in an hour ", they walked away it was only Alvin and Brittany alone at the house  
Alvin smirked "it's only you and I what you want to do Britt?"

Brittany giggled "anything you want lets go to your house they walked in the house "we have an hour to kill Alvin looked at her and pinned her to his bed "you thinking what I'm thinking Britt?" he smirked again, they started kissing, while the others were still out it was about 55 mins now and Brittany was screaming in pleasure as Alvin moaned "Y-ou like that babe "

He went faster Brittany continued as he pounded her and sucked her upper body "oh alvinnnn ohhh she let out a loud scream as Alvin smiled and kissed her. They both were sweating and took fast showers "it's our little secret babe Alvin gotten dressed along with Brittany and they headed to the park to meet the others.

Simon and Jeanette still weren't there only Theodore and Eleanor drinking their shamrock smoothie.

Alvin looked

"Theo were is Simon and Jeanette "Theodore looked at Alvin "I don't know I seen him an hour ago he said he was heading to the Chipettes house.

Alvin cracked his knuckles "oh really "Brittany was mad "we going to disturb them Alvin"?

He looked "yea and then I'm going to hurt Simon he isn't even supposed to see Jeanette but I allowed it and you allowed Jeanette to see Simon they stormed off "Theo and Eleanor go to Dave's house we have siblings to take care of Theodore and Eleanor headed to the Seville's house as they were told .

"Simon and Jeanette were in Jeanette's bed moaning and screaming as the sound of the door hit the wall hard.

They went upstairs angrily

Brittany knocked "Jeanette you in there "Jeanette and Simon kept going didn't even hear the sound of Brittany's voice,

Jeanette blushed as she kissed Simon as she screamed in the kiss.

Alvin was angry "That's it I'll fix the door when I'm done dealing with Simon "he kicked the door open "SIMONNNNNNNNNNNNNN"! Simon fell "al-v-in b-rittany Th-is isn't what it-t looks like we were. As he gulped

"Alvin glared and went after Simon" really Simon your grounded and you do this!" what the heck is wrong with you!

Brittany glared at Jeanette "how can you!? Now we have to tell Dave and Ms. Miller and we are going to get in trouble! Because we allowed you two to see each other and you ruin it they slam the door "and walk down stairs steaming "YOU BETTER BE AT THE HOUSE CLEANED UP! "They slammed the front door.

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other and sighed took fast showers gotten dress and headed to the house with heads down, Alvin and Brittany walked in.

Theodore and Eleanor were only making out on the couch and stopped "are you two okay?" they hugged Alvin and Brittany. 

Alvin and Brittany hugged them back" we are fine we just had to take care of something everything is fine now

"Simon and Jeanette walked in silence and sat down

Alvin and Brittany went in the kitchen they were eating the St Patrick day cupcakes that Theodore and Eleanor made.  
Theodore went to Alvin "ellie and I are going upstairs we are going to watch a movie "Alvin looked "okay Theodore just please control yourself

"Theodore nodded and blushed "Alvin!"

Alvin chuckled I'm kidding enjoy your movie you two "Brittany giggled.

Eleanor blushed and went upstairs with Theodore to his room they sat on the bed and watched secret of Nyhm.

Brittany looked at Alvin" will you like a massage Alvin, you look tensed

"Alvin looked at her "yes sure Brittany that will be great" he sat up Brittany started to give him a massage she smiled  
Alvin smiled mmm "that feels good Britt.  
Brittany smiled and finished as she yawned " we all will sleep here so we can keep an eye on those two " Brittany nodded , I'm going to get ready for bed Alvy kisses his cheek see you upstairs .

She walked upstairs.  
Alvin went in the living room seen Simon and Jeanette were asleep, he shook his head locked the doors windows turned off the lights after covering them.

He went upstairs opened Theodore's door and smiled they were asleep he covered them turned off the TV turned off the lights and went in his room , he sat down sighed deeply took off his shirt kicked off his shoes and socks and put his pajamas on he laid on the bed waiting for Brittany . She came out in her pajamas and laid beside Alvin after turning the lights out "Night Alvy love you "Alvin smiled he held her in his arms and fell asleep instantly as the night ended .

To be continued ….


End file.
